


Break Time

by ericsonclan



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Homework, Late at Night, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Minnie struggles to get through her research paper. Renata tries to help but will she be a motivation or a distraction?
Relationships: Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 2





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Minnie fucking hated research papers. Swearing internally, she adjusted the formatting on one of her quotes. Why did stuff like formatting matter? And why were there so many rules? She could feel her mind slowly melting inside her skull, but she couldn’t stop now. This was due tomorrow, and her grade couldn’t afford to take the hit of not turning this in on time.

Renata giggled at something she’d seen on her phone, shifting in Minnie’s lap. She’d decided to sit with Minnie for “moral support” and ended up sitting on her instead, facing the opposite direction with her legs dangling on either side of the chair. Minnie did appreciate her presence. Having the weight and warmth of her girlfriend in her arms was centering and it was nice to spend some time together even if it had to be spent on homework. It was also distracting though, having her so close. The spicy smell of her perfume permeated Minnie’s nostrils and every time she giggled Minnie felt a jolt of excitement run through her. 

One of Minnie’s hands drifted downwards, moving ever so subtly to cup Renata’s butt. She flinched when Renata’s hand came down to lightly smack it away.

“Ah ah ah,” Renata tutted. “You told me not to distract you and I’m a woman of my word,”

“Renaaaata,” Minnie whined, burying her head against her girlfriend’s chest. “This is taking forever. I’m never going to finish!”

“Yes you are!” Renata lightly stroked the back of Minnie’s head. “You’ve gotta believe in yourself, like I believe in you!”

“You make it sound so easy,” Minnie mumbled. “How do you write your papers so quickly?”

Renata shrugged. “Usually it just comes to me and I just spit my thoughts out on the paper all at once. Sometimes I need something to motivate myself though. Ooh!” She took Minnie’s face in her hands, waggling a brow suggestively. “How ‘bout we make a game of it? For each page of your paper you finish, I’ll remove another piece of clothing,”

“Please don’t,” a voice came from the top left bunk of their dorm room. Sophie was trying to sleep up there after turning in one of her biggest art final projects. 

Minnie winced in embarrassment. “Sorry, Sophie!”

“We’ll keep it PG, I promise!” Renata called up towards the motionless lump. She turned back to face Minnie. “Alright, so no stripping. How about this? I’ll set an alarm on my phone to ring after fifteen minutes and then you’ll earn a five-minute break where we can do whatever you want… as long as it’s over the clothes stuff,”

A groan emitted from Sophie, but they both ignored it.

“Deal,” Minnie agreed, her eyes determined.

“Then get to work!” Renata dramatically pressed the button to start the timer before leaning forward to return to her phone.

Minnie gave her utmost effort to the paper. It didn’t have to be perfect, it just had to be complete. It was like Sophie kept telling her: C’s get degrees. She couldn’t let herself get burnt out on this when there was so much else to do this week. Besides, she wanted to make sure to have enough energy to actually enjoy the times that she’d spend doing fun things with friends. It felt impossible to balance a sports scholarship, her grades, her health and a social life all at once, but she’d find a way. She wasn’t giving up.

Renata’s hair scrunchie was tickling her. It was one of her girlfriend’s favorites, decorated with a bunch of those squiggly worm toys with googly eyes you could buy at any drug store. Minnie leaned towards the sensation, enjoying the way the fluffy creatures brushed against her cheek. Renata hummed appreciatively. Suddenly she planted a kiss on the back of Minnie’s neck that caused her to visibly shiver in response.

“Sorry!” Renata exclaimed, her head pulling farther away from Minnie’s. “I’m distracting you again,”

“No, it’s fine. I’m through one page already,” Well, half a page considering she was part way done with it when the timer started.

She could hear Renata clapping behind her, making an awkward thumping sound since she still held her phone within her hand. “Way to go, Minnie! How many more pages?”

“Three,”

“You can do it! Kick that paper’s ass!”

Minnie smiled appreciatively as her fingers continued to fly over the keyboard. She knew what she intended to say here, she just had to get it out.

“Ten minutes!” Renata announced excitedly. 

Minnie’s heart thumped within her chest at the thought of the moment when the time limit was up. Sure it was only five minutes, but Renata had proven time and time again that she could accomplish much more than expected. If she could actually get these three pages done, then she could go to bed with enough energy to cuddle with her girlfriend for a while before sleep overtook her. That was enough of a motivator in itself to keep her on task.

The minutes dragged on in silence as Minnie continued to work, Renata being sure to keep quiet as the steady rhythm of typing continued. There was another page done. That had gone quicker than expected. Two more to go. 

“Five minutes,” Renata’s voice had an excited lilt to it.

Damn, that wasn’t going to be enough time to finish. Not that she should have expected it to be, but still she’d gotten her hopes up. Never mind. She was going to get as far as she possibly could then return to the paper rejuvenated from her break and whip the rest out. As the seconds counted down, Minnie could tell that Renata was just as excited as she was. As much as she tried to stay still, Renata was bouncing just the slightest bit in anticipation, her hips moving in a way that was driving Minnie insane. Hopefully the things she was typing were still coherent. She couldn’t even tell anymore. But this paper would be finished on time and that was all that mattered.

The alarm went off on Renata’s phone with a perky ding before it was immediately shut off, the phone tossed to the side in order to give Renata the use of both hands. “Break time!” she chirped before wrapping both her arms around Minnie’s neck and beginning to pepper her face with kisses. Minnie couldn’t help but giggle as the affection was lavished on her. Both her hands travelled downwards to cup Renata’s butt like she’d been wanting to for the past hour. A giggle rumbled through Renata’s own throat as she nuzzled against Minnie’s neck, her kisses becoming slower and more intentional. 

“I’m so happy, Min,” she murmured. “So happy I found you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,”

Minnie felt an embarrassed warmth glowing within her heart. Renata was always so generous with her praise. She wished she could be as vocal that easily. Instead her arms slid up under her girlfriend’s shirt, fingers playing along her spine.

“Over the clothes,” Renata whispered in her ear in a way that let Minnie know she too wished that wasn’t the case. Renata’s hands came up to play with her hair, running through the longer portion while caressing the shaved side of her scalp. Everything was lost to them in the tender warmth of each other’s embrace.

The timer rang, signaling that the break was over. Both girls groaned in annoyance. Minnie’s eyes returned to her paper. Only a page and a half to go. She could do this. Lacing her hands under Renata’s thighs, she lifted her girlfriend off of her, not heeding her indignant squeak.

“Sorry, Ren. Give me ten more minutes, OK? Fifteen tops,”

“OK,” Renata pouted, her lower lip sticking out childishly. “I’ll start getting ready for bed,”

Minnie continued to expand her paper, desperately trying to get her final thoughts out as quickly as possible. In the background she could hear Renata shuffling things around as she changed and got her toiletries together. The door opened and closed, signaling that she had gone to brush her teeth. Fuck, that reminded her. When was the last time she brushed her own teeth? Minnie ran her tongue along her top row of teeth, practically wincing at the layer of grime she felt on them. Tomorrow morning.

She was down to the last two paragraphs. Minnie could feel her head heating up as she strove to concentrate all her efforts into finishing. One paragraph left. Three sentences. Two. One. The paper was finished! Minnie opened up a browser, entering her password for Turnitin.com and submitting the paper. It was done. She was free! And at only… 1:38 AM. Minnie let out a long groan, a mixture of relief and despair. She had practice at 6 AM tomorrow.

“Yay, you finished!” Excited clapping could be heard behind her. Minnie turned to see her girlfriend in her Ericson University t-shirt and Spongebob shorts, all ready for bed.

“Yeah,” Minnie offered a weak smile. “I did,”

“Bedtime!” Renata immediately hit the light, climbing the rungs of the ladder to be the first into bed. Minnie tiredly maneuvered out of her bra, dumping it on the floor. She was already in a t-shirt and sweats. That was comfy enough for bed. Climbing up beside her girlfriend to join her, Minnie lay down next to Renata, her legs stretching to the very end of the bed. Renata contentedly wrapped herself around Minnie’s torso, arms and legs squeezing tightly as if she was some sort of koala and Minnie the branch she clung to. Minnie chuckled. She reached out into the darkness, fingers playing with Renata’s hair. Of course she’d forgotten to take out her bun. Minnie deftly untangled the scrunchie from her hair, tossing it toward the floor of their room.

Renata was so warm against her, so snuggly. Minnie had hoped to stay up a bit longer to enjoy the cuddling, but she could tell it wouldn’t be long till she was asleep. A soft whistling emanated from Renata, signaling she had beat Minnie to the punch and already fallen asleep. She always had to be first. Pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead, Minnie let her eyes close, her exhaustion seeping deep into her bones. She thought back to her late nights last year, back when she was strung out and anxious as she lay in the dark alone. How much things had changed. She was glad. With that final thought, Minnie’s mind drifted into intangible dreams.


End file.
